riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Lockwood
Alex Lockwood is a 19 year-old Pokemon Trainer from Sunyshore City. He is also a member of Team Liberty. History Alex was born and raised for awhile in Sunyshore City by his mother and father. Both parents were hard workers, his dad a member of the police force, while his Mom was a housewife. Living in the town he did he was taught to swim and surf in the waters. It used to be said he had the epitome of a perfect childhood. It all changed one day when the Rockets broke into his house to look for some evidence his dad had. They murdered both of them and left the house a wreck. He had come in from swimming and found the house in a mess and his parents dead. He just took off running and crying. He just left without saying goodbye to anyone including his best friend Benji Grindport. Absol followed him though and made sure he would keep him safe from harm. After running away he managed to get ahold of Bill the PC creator who was his Godfather. Bill immediately came to Alex in Sinnoh and brought with him an Eevee. This meeting was the last time Alex saw bill before he was kidnapped by the Rockets. As years went on Alex grew up a lot. He worked out, collected food, and trained his Pokemon. At one point he was offered to join Team Liberty and it was an offer he couldn't refuse.Once joining Alex felt like he had importance again, a reason to fight for. He had spent so much time alone it was hard to adjust to a public group like this. He now though feels as if he has a family in his team. They fill the void that was lost so long ago. After Team Rocket and Team Liberty announced a ceasefire, Alex took the opportunity to tie up some loose ends in Sunyshore before leaving to visit his closest remaining family, his cousin Emily in the Kalos Region. He has spent the last few months reconnecting with her in Laverre City. Personality Alex used to be loud and liked to talk a lot, but once the Rocket invasion began it all changed. He is still talkative, but keeps quiet more. He has a serious-minded attitude when the time and place call for it but he likes to put his goofy side first as it always makes the situation better. After finding out he is the oldest in his group, he was elected to be the Team Leader, something he didn't really want but working on proving he can do to the other members. This is clearly seen in his recent actions and how he is always putting the safety of others first and in turn putting himself at risk for anyone close to him. Appearance Alex stands at 6 feet tall. He had long and shaggy dark brown hair, but has since then cut it short and wears it spiky. He has put on a little more muscle from all the missions he has been going on. He is still not scrawny but not buff. He wears a black and blue tank with showing off his build well, cargo shorts, and walking shoes. Also with him is a black side backpack in which he carries his Pokeballs. Pokémon Pokémon on Hand Quotes Trivia Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members